Painful Love
by Vale T. Bruit
Summary: Seré una 'puta' que se entrega a los hombre. Cada día una nueva persona amanece junto a mí, pero no cualquier persona tiene el placer de amanecer conmigo, oh... claro que no... yo no soy cualquier persona. [Genero; Angustia, AU, Drama, Misterio, Romántico, Tragedia] - [Adv; Chan, Incesto, Lemon, Mpreg, Orgías, Parafilias, Sadomasoquismo, Tortura, Violación, Yaoi]


¡Hola, chicos y chicas pervs!...

Bueno, el sólo echo de que entraran a darle una oportunidad a mi FanFic me alegra mucho, no se imaginan cuanto. [ToT] Lo siento, soy muy dramática, pero es que pienso [Bah, lo va a leer sólo Hani], y si alguien más le da oportunidad... ¡pues que felicidad! [/o\\\].

Bueno, voy a cumplir 15 dentro de poco, por lo tanto decidí liberar mi mente [La cual tenía encarcelada] y escribir lo que allí se me ocurra [Nada bueno de seguro XD]. He de decir que hacer éste FanFic me constó una eternidad, todo mi día escribiendo el SÓLO el primer Capitulo, por Dios si seré lenta...

Esto... el Fic en sí es un regalo [Para]... y tiene tanta perversión, como no se imaginan. Las parejas son muy, muy raras porque ella me las pidió. Me costó un poco imaginarlo ya que sí son muy raras... El Fic es mi mayor reto, porque no sólo tendrá temas de adultos, sino que temas delicados [Que se irán revelando con el tiempo]. Por lo que tuve que investigar mucho.

Pero bueh... todo por un regalo para Hani. Por favor no se ilusionen con parejas normales, porque no las habrá... bueno, yo tengo ganas de agregar una... hum... no sé... [Se me olvida algo, no... creo que lo demás lo diré abajo]...

¡Ah!. Habrá OoC, MUCHO Crack Pairing...

**Disclaimer; **

_**Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son Obra y Propiedad de M. Kishimoto.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_Tembló..._

_El frío le calaba los huesos, el piso en el que se encontraba sentado se sentía húmedo. La oscuridad reinaba en cada rincón, él no quería estar en la oscuridad, le daba miedo, mucho miedo. Quería salir de ahí, quería estar en su casa, que su hermana lo intentara maquillar, quejándose de no tener una hermanita. Que su hermano le regalara nuevos juguetes construidos por él mismo, que su mamá lo apachurrara y le leyera un cuento. Sentarse con toda su familia frente a la chimenea, tomando chocolate caliente, sentado en el regazo de su padre, mientras su madre contaba una nueva historia._

_Tenía miedo, ya no podía para de llorar. Sus ojos ya le dolían de tanto derramar lágrimas. Llevó sus manos pequeñas a su barbilla, cubriendo sus carnosos labios. Sus orbes empañados de lágrimas viraban para todos lados, buscando una especie de salida, alguna puerta o siquiera un punto de luz que le dijera si ere de día o de noche. _

_Con lentitud se puso en pie, dejando sus manos pegadas a la pared, llevo la mano derecha al aire, tanteando en busca de algo, con su mano izquierda se sostenía de la pared. Comenzó a caminar, sin saber hacia dónde ir. Realmente no veía nada en esas penumbras. Con pasos lentos y temerosos caminó..._

_Y se detuvo de inmediato al ver dos pupilas brillando, como los ojos de un gato, se fijaban en él, y en ese entonces sintió derrumbarse. Todo paso rápido, de un momento a otro una mano lo tenía sujeto de la muñeca con fuerza y lo arrastraba hacia quién sabe donde._

_—¡No~~!..._

_Gritó con fuerzas, aterrorizado, siendo jalado sin más por esa mano..._

**_·.'.·.'.·.'.·.'.·_**

Despertó, agitado, su respiración acelerada, su corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad, el pulso se le parecía a un tambor en una carnaval. Su cabello rojizo estaba empapado por el sudor, sus ojos buscaban algo inexistente, quizá eso... eso que lo hacía despertar así todas las mañanas. Se llevo una mano a la cara, limpiando el sudor con el dorso.

El sol golpeo su vista, obligandolo a entrecerrar los parpados. Maldijo internamente al sol, se dispuso a levantarse, para así cerrar las cortinas e intentar descansar un rato más. Claro que, antes, se fijo en esa persona que descansaba cómodamente en la cama de dos plazas. Un hombres...

Lo miró, tenía el cabello largo, de color azabache, piel de un bronceado claro. Tenía un cuerpo envidiable, aparentaba unos treinta años, se notaba que era alto. Sin ninguna clase de vergüenza o algo por el estilo, se monto en el pelinegro, dejando a la vista su pálido cuerpo desnudo, con su mano derecha aparto un poco del largo cabello, dejando ver un rostro varonil, sensual y atrayente.

Sonrió...

Él no se acostaba con cualquiera, oh claro que no. Pasó sus manos por el abdomen bien formado del pelilargo, notando que era una piel bien cuidada. Sin ningún pudor busco el ''paquete'' de ese hombre, llevándose una grata sorpresa.

—No estas mal dotado, ¿eh?—susurró con voz socarrona, pasando su dedo indice por toda la extensión del miembro flácido. Volvió sus manos al abdomen, acerco su boca a la contraria. Sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir por la garganta al sentir como las manos grandes de ese hombre se posaban de forma descarada en sus muslos, repartiendo pellizcos y caricias por toda su blanquecina piel.

—¿Qué crees que haces?...—le hablo una ronca, profunda y varonil voz, se fijo en que un par de perlas negras lo miraban fijamente, interrogándolo.

—...—Sólo pudo soltar una risa coqueta y socarrona, comenzando a moverse arriba del mayor, queriendo despertar sus bajos instintos. Una fina ceja negra se arqueo y una media sonrisa apareció en los finos labios del azabache.—¿Acaso... quieres que me baje?—preguntó con su tono más sensual...

La mirada carbón brillo con una intensa lujuria, claro qué, él no se quedo atrás, se acerco y devoro con hambre los labios ajenos. Ambos mordían sus labios superiores e inferiores, enredaban sus leguas como dos lianas viscosas, saboreaban con deleite el sabor de los contrarios, recorriendo los labios carnosos y delgados del otro.

Entonces, sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban por la espalda, una boca saboreaba su cuello y una erección chocar contra su espalda baja. Y lo recordó, no era uno...

Eran dos...

**~ Flash Back ~**

La música sonaba a todo volumen, las tres de la madrugada y la gente no se cansaba, aún seguían con sus bailes. Las personas bailaba demasiado apretadas, el olor a alcohol reinaba, una pequeña niebla de humo se formaba debido a los cigarros fumados. Entre tantas personas, un joven se movilizaba, empujando a quien se le venía en gana, claro que tenía apuros y no era una persona que pisaba a alguien, se detenía y decía ''Uy, lo siento mucho''.

Su cabello granate, un tanto largo y alborotado, sus ojos de color turquesa, rodeados por unas marcadas ojeras, escudriñaban cada rincón del lugar, sus labios carnosos eran relamidos con sensualidad. Su piel pálida y las mejillas levemente sonrosadas debido al calor y alcohol mezclados. Un tatuaje se dejaba ver entre las hebras sangre, ''Ai'' que significaba amor en Japones. Vestía unos pantalones de cuero negro, pegados a sus torneadas piernas, una camisa roja de manga tres cuarto, con los tres primeros botones desabotonadas. Una gargantilla de terciopelo negra, con una serpiente colgando. Un anillo y pulsera adornaban su dedo y muñeca, ambos de piel de serpiente verde. Sin duda, ese Joven, poseedor de tan sólo dieciséis años y 1. 66 de estatura, era una joya extravagante.

Caminó por un pasillo estrecho, casi en penumbras, escuchando gemidos, incluso gritos de placer y dolor. El olor, ese asqueroso olor inundo sus fosas nasales...

Sexo, alcohol, humo, sudor...

Sintió arcadas, deseaba salir de ahí en ese preciso momento, pero su jefe lo había llamado, solicitando su presencia de inmediato. Sin importarle lo cómodo que se encontraba en su mullida cama. Llego frente a una puerta color marrón oscuro, posó su mano en la perilla y le giró, adentrándose a esa habitación.

Era una sala Vip, con asientos de cuero rojo, eran largos y en uno entraban tres personas, formaban algo parecido a un circulo. En medio de los asientos se encontraba un pequeño escenario con un tubo de metal, donde una chica bailaba restregando todo su cuerpo al tubo de metal. No le dio importancia a la chica y continuó su camino, buscando con la mirada a su jefe...

—Por aquí, mi fresa exótica... —siseo una voz profunda, reconocía esa voz, además de que sólo él le llamaba así. Se giró en dirección a donde, suponía, se hallaba. Y había acertado, se encontraba en uno de los lugares más apartados, hablando con dos hombres que no logro distinguir. Sin rodeos se acerco al lugar donde se encontraba su jefe acompañado de esos hombres.—Mi fresa exótica, te quiero presentar a unas personas—dijo apenas lo vio sentarse en el sofá rojo sangre.

—¿Sólo para eso me sacas de mi cama?—echo un vistazo a los otros, pudiendo verlos en ese momento. Uno era alto, 1. 80 por el estilo, no aparentaba más de treinta y tantos, tenía el cabello largo, hasta más abajo de la cintura, piel bronceada de un tono pálido, ojos negros que se clavaron en todo su ser, escudriñándolo por completo. Viró sus orbes aguamarinas hacia el otro, que también lo escudriñaba, se notaba más bajo que el anterior; 1. 75 más o menos, se veía más... elegante, era rodeado por un aura que decía ''Soy mejor que tú''. Sonrió de medio lado y continuó mirando. Tenía el pelo un poco largo de atrás, hasta los hombros, dejando dos mechones largos a los costados de su rostro, su piel era de un tono canela, dos perlas oscuras como la noche sin luna. Volvió su mirada a su jefe tras revisar ''por completo'' a los invitados.

—No... por supuesto que no—dijo el azabache, con un movimiento de dedo, el menor se sentó en su regazo.

—¿A no?... ¿y entonces qué deseas?... Oro...—preguntó en tono meloso, con uno de sus dedos enredo el largo cabello, jugando con las hebras negras. Los obres dorados se fijaron en él, con un brillo juguetón. Sonrió al notar que los tres estaban vestidos como unos mafiosos, de traje negro, excepto Orochimaru, que vestía con un pantalón de vestir negro, una gabardina del mismo color, sin abotonar y una camisa azul con los tres botones sin abrochar. Pasó su mano por la suave y pálida piel.

—Verás... ellos son dos amigos muy importantes para mí... él...—señalo al de cabello largo y alborotado, Gaara lo miró, guiñando su ojo, a lo que el mayor sonrió—es Uchiha Madara...

—¿Uchiha Madara?... ¿el Presidente de la Uchiha. Corp?—dijo ente sorprendido y curioso. Depués de todo tenía frente a él a uno de los de los Sex Simbol más codiciados por su sensualidad y riqueza, al ser una de las personas más ricas del País. Se preguntaba; ¿Qué hacía él en un lugar así?... El anteriormente mencionado asintió con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Y él...—ahora señalaba al de pelo corto—es Uchiha Fugaku...

—Ah...—el lugar en donde debería estar su ceja se alzo, mientras su boca quedaba entreabierta por la sorpresa.—¿Uchiha Fugaku, el reconocido Psicólogo en el País y en Latino América*?... —el azabache asintió, el pelirrojo suspiró, echando su cabeza para atrás reposando en el hombro del mayor.—¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con ellos?...

—Lo sabes... no te hagas—susurró con voz burlona, acariciando el suave rostro del peli escarlata.

—No... no lo sé—jugueteo, su voz sonó melosa y su lengua se paso por sus labios carnosos, saboreando el bálsamo de frutilla.

—Te queremos a ti, pequeño—dijo el más alto de los cuatro, deleitando los oídos del oji agua con su voz profunda y varonil. El Sabaku No se mordió el labio, se levantó del regazo de su Jefe y caminó hasta posarse frente al pelilargo mayor, apoyo sus manos en los muslos del Uchiha.

—Pero, tú no me conoces a mí...

—Por supuesto que sí—habló por primera vez el moreno, a lo que la atención se dirigió a él. Su voz era gruesa y enseguida volvió a hablar—Orochimaru nos ha hablado de ti... nos mostró una foto y...

—Y nos pareciste una exquisitez—dos manos se posaron en su cintura, quedando con las piernas abiertas, arrodillado, con las piernas a cada lado de Madara, sentado justo en su entrepierna.—¿Qué dices?... ¿quieres disfrutar?...

—¿Una orgía?... ¿con los hombres más reconocidos del mundo?... ¡ah!...—suspiró, posando su dedo indice en la barbilla, en una pose pensadora.

—Anda Fresita...—le instó el oji dorado—yo sé que te mueres de curiosidad...

—Ah~~... aveces me sorprende lo mucho que me conoces, Oro... está bien, acepto... pero contesten una pregunta...

—Por supuesto—dijeron al unisono.

—¿Qué los trajo por aquí?...

—Resumiendo, pequeño...—habló mientras acariciaba la cintura, subiendo un poco la camisa roja, dejando a la vista la cintura pálida.—Fugaku es mi hermano menor, tiene problemas en su matrimonio, su esposa no le complace—Gaara sonrió al saber por dónde iba la situación del otro—él tiene gustos extravagantes y le gusta experimentar, al igual que a mí, así que le ofrecí hablar con Orochimaru... y aceptó... en cuanto a mí... lo he echo con toda clase de mujeres—una risa escapó de los labios del pelirrojo—así que me dije ''¿Por qué no intentarlo con un chico?''... hablamos con Orochimaru... y le dijimos que era la primera vez que intentaríamos algo con un chico... y él dijo...

—Que eres una fiera en la cama... y no creo que mienta, porque también dijo que eres una Joya hermosa, y no mintió... así que...

—Bueno... he de decir que... me alagas demasiado Oro... pero bueno, acepto... así que, ¿qué esperamos?...

**_·.'.·.'.·.'.·.'.·_**

Se miró en el espejo, llevaba puesto un corset color rojo, con decoraciones de flores y pétalos negros, le llegaba hasta la mitad del pecho, dejando a la vista sus pezones rosa. El borde de corset era decorado con pequeñas flores negras. Uno pequeño short, casi parecido a un bóxer, cubría su intimidad, de color rojo, con las mismas decoraciones que el corset. Unas medias con el mismo bordado color negro, le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y desde ahí eran sostenidos por unos tirantes rojos que se cosían al corset. Unos tacones de aguja fina, color sangre brillante, su cerquillo era sostenido por unos broches rojos con conejitos PlayBoys. Unos guantes negros de terciopelo hasta el codo, su tipica gargantilla, pulsera y anillo. Como el toque final, un pequeño sombrero rojo y negro con una rosa roja. Retoco sus labios con un brillo labial suave.

Y listó...

Sabía caminar con tacones, por lo que no le costó nada dirigirse a la habitación. Habían decidido ir a un Hotel por esa noche. Con una sonrisa lasciva abrió la puerta, donde se encontraba el azabache de pelo largo; atado de manos al respaldo de la cama, la cual era de dos plazas, con cantidades de almohadas pequeñas y otras grandes, todas en negro y rojo, las sábanas rojas con bordados negros. Pero el pelirrojo poco le presto atención a las decoraciones, lo que él quería se encontraba tan sólo en bóxer azul, dejando a la vista su bien formado cuerpo, su cabello largo y negro esparcido por toda la cama.

¿Y el otro?...

Con una sonrisa pervertida se dirigió al pie de la cama, donde el azabache menor se encontraba arrodillado, atado con una esposas, con la boca cubierta con una mordaza. También se encontraba tan sólo en bóxer, dejando su piel bronceada a la vista, deleitando al pelirrojo con su visión.

—Bien, bien, bien...—se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta un mueble, había ordenado algunas cosas puesto que no era alguien vergonzoso. Una caja mediana descansaba encima del modular color marrón.—Cuando Oro les dijo que yo era una fiera en la cama... era literal... no me gusta el sexo rápido—decía con simpleza, abriendo la caja y sacando algo que los pelinegros no pudieron ver.—A mí... me gusta jugar—se dio la vuelta, y al momento de hacerlo; los parpados se abrieron en grande al ver un largo látigo de color negro—y del juego rudo...

Con una sonrisa cínica, que a cualquier persona daría miedo, pero que a ellos les encantaba, se acerco al que estaba arrodillado y con voz suave susurró...

—¿Quiere jugar?, Fugaku–Sama—con su lengua húmeda delineo la oreja del moreno, haciendo que inevitablemente un suspiro escapara del mayor—dígame... ¿le gusta como me vestí?...—al no poder hablar, sólo pudo asentir viendo con lujuria desbordante. Sabaku No se levantó y dio media vuelta, caminando hasta un pequeño bar, echo un vistazo.—Diganme, Fugaku–Sama, Madara–Sama... ¿con qué clase de Whisky quieren jugar?—preguntó sin voltear—tenemos desde Macallan, hasta Ladybank... bueno, a mí se me antoja el Ladybank... ¿qué dicen?...

Sus labios se curvaron, giró sobre sus pies, mirando al mayor de los tres, que lo devoraba por completo. Destapó la botella...

—¿Sabe Madara–Sama?, Oro dice que soy muy, muy sádico...—con parsimonia se acerco a la cama, pasando de largo a Fugaku. Posando sus pies a cada lado del cuerpo del pelilargo, ensancho su sonrisa y alzo el látigo, los ojos carbón se abrieron al ver como se alzaba y bajaba a gran velocidad, por impulso cerro los ojos, sintiendo su piel ser azotada por el cuero grueso.

—¡Ah~~... mierda!...—lo primero que vio al abrir los parpados, era a la sonrisa espeluznante del pelirrojo y como el látigo volvía a subir, para aterrizar contra su pecho, cerca de su pezón. El cuerpo le ardió de dolor al sentir cuatro latigazos más, sobre todo ese que cayó en su muslo derecho, demasiado cerca de su hombría. Respirando aire por la boca al fin el peli escarlata dejo de azotarlo, su pecho, abdomen y pierna tenían sangre fresca saliendo.—¡Diablos, eso dolió maldito mocoso!...—gritó intentando soltarse de las ataduras.

—¿Mocoso?... ¡¿mocoso?!...—con fuerza azoto el lado derecho superior hasta el lado izquierdo superior, dejando una larga herida con sangre brotando.—Aw... Madara–Sama... ¿por qué es tan cruel?... ¡yo sólo quiero jugar!—dramatizo dejándose caer sentado a la cintura del mayor.—Está bien... si no me quiere... me iré—dijo con falsa tristeza, dejando que lágrimas de cocodrilo cayeran de sus orbes esmeraldas.

—Tsk...—miró a otra dirección, por mucho que el chico fuera hermoso, una fiera en celo, un suculento platillo...

Él era un Uchiha ante todo...

Y él no era la excepción. El menor se levantó, con un semblante triste, con un puchero en los carnosos y brillosos labios. Lo vio caminar hasta el buro del lado izquierdo, abrir un cajón y sacar dos pequeñas llaves plateadas. Se montó encima de su cuerpo, estirando sus manos para abrir las esposas. En el momento en que Madara sintió sus manos libres, se lanzó encima del pelirrojo, quedando arriba, usó las esposas que anteriormente lo ataban a él, usándolas en el peli escarlata. Lo arrastró hasta la cabecera, amarrándolo en ésta.

—Aw... ¡qué malo, me lastimas mis preciosas muñecas!...—con su pie pateo la entrepierna del mayor, lanzando una carcajada al verlo doblarse de dolor.

—¡Maldito niñato, así que te gusta jugar rudo!—abofeteó al pálido chico, dejando su mano marcada en rojo la mejilla derecha. Se levantó caminando hasta donde Fugaku escuchaba todo—¿escuchaste, hermano?... le gusta mucho el juego rudo...—quitó la mordaza de la boca, lo liberó de sus esposas.

—Tsk...—maldijo una y otra vez el haberse lastimado las muñecas con el metal, al intentar liberarse. Miró al menor, quien le saco la lengua con burla.—Así que quieres jugar rudo, fresita...

—¡Oye... sólo Oro puede decirme así!—regaño con un puchero.

—Mhm—Madara vio la caja y enseguida se acercó, mientras tanto Fugaku caminó hasta donde el látigo había caído, también noto la botella de Whisky...

—Oye, Madara... ¿crees que pueda castigarle?...

—No, Orochimaru nos pidió que no le hiciéramos daño a su piel... y bueno, sería un pecado dañar esa hermosa piel...

—Anda pero si se preocupan tanto... son una ternura de verdad—dijo con sarcasmo el oji agua.

—Mejor no hables... mierda, mañana amaneceré con cicatrices por todos lados... ¿por qué rayos hiciste eso?...

—Para ser un millonario excéntrico, eres un boca sucia...—sonreía de manera burlona, mirando las acciones del mayor, claro que también veía al pelicorto, podía leer sus ojos negros, gritaban ''¡Por Dios quiero follarte duro!''. Le saco la lengua con sensualidad, dedicándole una mirada deseosa.

—Tú eres un boca sucia, seguro se la chupaste a todo hombre que se cruzo en tu camino...

—Madara...

—Sabes algo... sí, se la chupe incluso a tu sobrino... ¡ah!... y tu madre también disfruto que la follara...

—Maldito mocoso...—el Uchiha mayor se acerco a la cama, se sentó junto a su hermano menor y comenzó a sacar ''juguetes'' de la caja.—Uh... éste se ve interesante... mirá...—le mostró al de piel canela. Era un especie de consolador de vidrio transparente, era un poco grueso y no muy largo.

—Sería divertido probarlo...

—Sí... por supuesto que sí... ay, pero esa ropa estorba, querido Gaara...—arrancó de un tirón el tirante, poniéndose de acuerdo; ambos comenzaron a quitar los tacones, para luego proceder con las largas medias. Al fin la piel lechosa quedó por completo expuesta, los Uchiha's disfrutaron de la vista. Tenía unas hermosas piernas lampiñas, torneadas y con unos muslos envidiables. La lengua de ambos se paso por toda la extensión de la pierna.

—Mh... ma–malditos pervertidos—dijo en un gemido de placer el oji verdoso, por instinto intentando cerrar las piernas al sentir las dos lenguas llegar hasta sus muslos internos. Las fuertes manos del pelilargo le separó las piernas, dejándolas abiertas. Fugaku saco de la caja un navaja roja...

—¿Qué mierda pensabas hacer con ésto?—un filoso cuchillo brilló como un diamante.

—Apuesto a que están pensando que ésta ropa es molesta...

—Ah~~...—ambos asintieron ante la idea de cortar cada pedazo de tela con esa navaja.—Veo que no te fijas en los gastos...

—Madara–Sama... ¿por qué hacerlo si mis clientes son millonarios como ustedes?...

—Eres un chiquillo curioso...

—Mierda, no soy un puto chiquillo...

La misma mordaza que había usado él en Fugaku, Madara la uso para cerrarle la boca, literalmente. Los dos azabaches continuaron saboreando con sus bocas los muslos del pelirrojo, hasta que el Uchiha menor le paso a su hermano la navaja, quien con habilidad comenzó a cortar la parte de abajo del corset. Mientras el pelicorto subía su boca, saboreando el abdomen y dirigiéndose a los pezones rosa, los chupo, rodeando por completo el pedazo de carne, jugando en el interior con su lengua, su otra mano se encargo de pellizcar el derecho.

Saliva comenzaba a escurrirse por entre la mordaza, la cual era un trapo negro que cubría casi toda su boca. Gemidos querían salir, era en momentos como esos en que odiaba esa clase de juegos, a él le gustaba jugar con los demás, hacerlos gritar de placer, pedir por más... y no al revés. Clavo su mirada en el techo, sintiendo su cuerpo arder de lujuria, arqueo la espalda al sentir una húmeda lengua jugar en la punta de su miembro, llevo su mirada abajo, descubriendo que Madara había cortado toda la tela y ahora jugaba con su hombría.

Claro que el otro no se quedaba atrás, chupaba sus pezones con gula, con hambre, como si fuera el caramelo más dulce por degustar. Dejó de lado los deliciosos botones que su paladar tenía el honor de saborear, se acerco a la cabecera, liberando al pálido chico de las plateadas esposas. El menor enseguida se sentó, apoyando sus manos a los costados, el peli carbón menor aprovecho a posarse tras el Sabaku No.

—¿Vas a cooperar, pequeño?...

—No prometo nada...

Fue inevitable no reír, había que aceptarlo, si querías dominar a alguien como lo era Gaara, tenías que jugar con fuego, sí o sí... Y ellos estaban dispuestos a quemarse en ese juego. En conjunto levantaron la cadera del menor, quedando en medio de ambos Uchiha's, sintió los grandes ''juguetes'', uno chocar contra su propio pene, y el otro chocar contra sus nalgas, claro que ellos aún estaban en bóxer. Pero sentía el gran bulto chocar contra su cuerpo, y eso no le desagradaba para nada. Llevo sus manos a la cabeza del mayor, aferrándose a él, desordenando sus largos cabellos.

Madara levantó más su cuerpo, chupando su miembro con gula, pasando su lengua pos sus testículos lampiños. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que aún llevaba la mordaza, por lo que con ira se la quitó, dejando escapar al fin sus jadeo y gemidos. La lengua del menor marcaba levemente su cuello, dejando pequeños chupones, ya que no quería un Orochimaru furioso. Mientras que el mayor pasaba su lengua por su entrada, penetrando su interior y acariciando sus paredes internas con deleite. Su respiración se agitó más al sentir como lo recorría por dentro, sentía una pequeña punzada de dolor, pero nada que no se esfumara con las atenciones que el pelicorto le brindaba, acariciando sus pezones, o más bien cinchando, ya que los tironeaba hasta dejarlos duros. El peli granate llevo su mano derecha para abajo, acariciando la dura hombría del hombre menor. El mayor de los tres le ofreció el juguete sexual de vidrio para que lo chupara, lo cual hizo sin chistar. Lo lamió con su pequeña lengua, lo envolvió con su boca caliente, a lo que era de vidrio se lograba ver el interior de su boca y a su lengua moviéndose como serpiente.

—¡Am... a–ah... ma–maldito Ma–Madara, hijo de...!—su boca fue llenada nuevamente por aquel objeto, sentía que le quijada se le iba a partir en dos de tan abierta que tenía su boca. La saliva escurría sin remedio por los costados de su boca, y con lujuria el de piel acanelada limpiaba con su lengua esa pequeño río que se formaba. El calor comenzó a abrumarlos, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba a montones.

El mayor se levanto levemente, quedando arrodillado frente al peli rubí, la estrecha entrada chorreaba de su saliva, quito el objeto cristalino, mordiéndose el labio al ver como la saliva resbalaba por todo el juguete.

—Gaara... date la vuelta...—ordeno con impaciencia, ya quería ver esa cosa en acción. Sonriendo el menor se aparto un poco del otro y se dio la vuelta, dejando una perfecta vista al mayor. En tanto él, saboreaba el falo duro y venoso del pelicorto, pasando su lengua de arriba–abajo por toda la extensión, soplando en la rosada punta que expulsaba pre–semen, movió su lengua ardiente en círculos en la parte superior, esa parte tan delicada que seguro estaba volviendo loco al Uchiha, jugó con la abertura y...

—¡Ah~~... Madara... hijo de mil putas, tenías que ponerlo de a poco, bruto bastardo!—gritó en un sollozo al sentir como el pelilargo ponía esa cosa de vidrio de una, abriendo sus paredes internas a la fuerza, suerte que el objeto era resbaladizo y pasó sin mucha dificultad. Pero eso no borraba el echo de sentir que se partía...

—Eso fue por dejar mi piel así—dijo con malicia, tomando con sus dos dedos la parte que prohibía que el consolador se hundiera por completo, era un circulo un poco más grande y fino que rodeaba la parte más fina del objeto. Comenzó a sacarlo y meterlo...

—Madara...

—¿Si?...

—Puedes ver por dentro del interior del pequeño...

—¡Oh es cierto!.—Hundió por casi por completo el cristal, ahí lo dejo, se fijo en medio de esa cosa y pudo ver el rosado interior del pelirrojo.—Tienes que ver ésto, Fugaku... es tan excitante...—se relamió los labios. Su miembro recibió una punzada entre placentera y dolorosa. El menor de los tres quedó recostado en el mullido colchón, mientras el menor de los cabello ónice se acercaba junto a su hermano mayor.

—Oh~~...—sintió derretirse al ver la estreches que los esperaba, su pene se irguió aún más, brindando un pequeño dolor.—Oye... ¿comenzamos?...

—Por supuesto...

—¡¿Acaso piensan hacerlo juntos?!...

—Claro, por eso pagamos mucho más que cualquier otro cliente... porque te vamos a dejar el culo adolorido...—soltó con una sonrisa cínica el pelilargo, en tanto el otro oji carbón se posicionaba de nueva cuenta tras el oji turquesa.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda... ¡oh, esperen!... ¿entonces Oro no me dejará trabajar por un tiempo?...

—Eso dijo...

—¡Oh!... ¡entonces partanme en dos!...

—Si así quieres...

Dijeron al unisono los hermanos. El más alto fue sacando de a poco el juguete de la dilatada entrada que los iba a llevar al cielo... u el infierno. Levanto las largas piernas del pequeño y las deposito a ambas en sus hombros, se acercaron más el uno al otro, apretujando al del medio. Dejaron escapar un suspiro placentero al sentir sus hombrías chocar.

—¡Esperen!...—gritó, sacando a los dos mayores de su trance de placer—¿no piensan usa condón?...

—Tenías que arruinar el momento, ¿eh mocoso?...—con un bufido miró en la caja, ahí había visto una tira de preservativos de colores—Fugaku, sostenlo un segundo...—el mencionado agarro fuerte al joven, mientras el rompía una bolsita y acercaba su mano al miembro de su hermano... claro que con lo morboso de momento quiso tocar...

—¡Madara!—gritó/regaño con un pequeño sonrojo al sentir la mano masturbarlo con maestría.

—No te hagas el que no te gusta... que sé bien que te gusta, tonto hermano menor...—su sonrisa se ensancho al ver como miraba para otro lado y un sonrojo más fuerte cubría las ya sonrojadas mejillas. Dejando de lado su morbosidad del momento, se dispuso a colocarle el globito a su hermano, era de un color azul oscuro, lo cual le causo gracia porque ese era el color favorito de Fugaku... Saco otro, de color negro, al momento de verlo estallo en carcajada, rojo, azul y negro, raro.

—Oye, tu hermano está loco, se está riendo en un momento como éste...

—Sé que a mi hermano le falta un tornillo...

—Oigan... sigo aquí...

—Lo sabemos...—asintieron juntos. Gaara suspiro al sentir como la punta del miembro, suponía, de Madara rosaba su entrada, era grande, largo y ancho. Ahora entendía por qué la reputación de ''Don Juan'', si tenías buen arma, ¿por qué no usarla?. Enterró sus dedos al sentir como comenzó a abrirse paso, como un gusano en la tierra, se mordió el labio para no llorar como niña que pierde la virginidad. ¡Pero rayos!, ni siquiera Orochimaru la tenía tan grande, quizá larga sí, pero no así de ancha. Si no fuera por el punzante dolor, se hubiera reído al comparar el pene de su jefe con el de Madara.—Mi–mierda—se maldijo mentalmente por abrir la boca. Comenzó a gemir con perra en celo al sentir al Uchiha dentro, tocando su próstata sin dificultad, al menos eso hacía que no doliera tanto.

—Aw... tan estrecho...—jadeó al sentir su miembro ser apretujando por las paredes internas, quizá si no tuviera protección las podía sentir mejor. Sentiría el calor y la humedad de ese hueco. Miró a su hermano y los dos asintieron con complicidad, el Sabaku no los los vio ya que tenía sus parpados fuertemente cerrados por el inmenso placer que lo envolvía. Salió, y enseguida el de pelo corto entro.

—¡Ah!—gimió al sentir su punto fue atacado con fuerza por el, igualmente grande, miembro del menor. Y sin esperar, los dos hermanos Uchiha's comenzaron con su vaivén, cuando uno entraba, el otro salía, cuando uno salía, el otro entraba. Y Gaara sentía que se iba a derretir de lo caliente que se sentía, su cuerpo ardía de lujuria y deseo, sus entrañas eran abiertas con rapidez por los dos hombres. Puso sus ojos en blanco, sin mirar nada, sólo un punto inexistente en la pare, pensó que se desmayaría por tanto placer. Sus suspiros se hicieron gemidos, sus gemidos jadeos, y finalmente, terminó gritando de locura cuando aumentaron fuerza y rapidez.

—¿Li–listó pe–pequeño?—la voz ronca y profunda de Madara habló, el menor lo miró sin saber a qué se refería, tampoco prestaba mucha atención; ya que esos dos no se habían detenido en ningún momento.—Pa–para ésto—y sin más palabras los dos penetraron al mismo tiempo.

—¡A–ha!... ¡mhm!—si antes se había aguantado las ganas de llorar, ésa vez no se reprimió y dejos las lágrimas correr por sus rojas mejillas, sus parpados se abrieron de forma poco normal. Sus manos arañaron la ancha espalda del mayor, sus pulmones tragaban aire. Los sentía, sentía los dos grandes falos hundidos en sus entrañas. Estaban en una especie de sandwich, donde él era la mermelada de frutilla que se escurría por todas partes, y los Uchiha eran los panes que lo envolvían de manera posesiva.

La mano grande de Fugaku se apodero de su erección, acariciando suave, para luego aumentar la velocidad, acariciando la punta rosada con su dedo pulgar. Claro que era un intento por distraer un poco al menor, aminorando un poco el dolor con placer. Comenzaron a penetrar nuevamente, entrando y saliendo con cuidado de no desgarrar nada.

—¡A–ah... m – más... más rá – rápido... po – por... fa – favor!—pidió ante el placer de sentir su próstata doblemente atacada y su pene siendo bombardeado. Las embestidas se hicieron más potentes y veloces, en sincronía golpeaban el cuerpo del menos, sus testículos chocaban y el delicioso sonido de sus miembros entrando y saliendo de húmedo interior llenaba sus oído, llevándolos al cielo, tocando las esponjosas nubes y bajando de golpe al caluroso infierno, siendo abrazados por las ardientes llamas. Las mejillas de Gaara estaban rojas, las de los azabaches sonrosadas, el sudor de los tres se entremezclaba, los suspiros, gemidos, jadeos y gritos llenaban la habitación de ese cuarto de Hotel.

Araño el brazo derecho del mayor al sentir su esencia derramarse, era demasiado placer para él... contrajo su interior, apretujando los miembros de los Uchiha's.

~ End Flash Back ~

Oh... recordaba haber tenido el mejor orgasmo de su maldita vida. Sonrió de medio lado al sentir las erecciones de los pelinegros chocar contra su trasero... ahora que lo pensaba... Le dolía el ano...

—¿Quieres repetir, pequeño?...

—Por supuesto que sí...

* * *

Aw... lo odie, odio como quedó, no me gustó, y si a alguien más no le gusto, he de decir que estoy dispuesta a borrarlo. Aw es que no me gustó [uou]. Si me dicen que no les gusto, pues yo estoy dispuesta a borrarlo. Shi. Aunque todas las opiniones son importantes, si Hani dice [No lo borres] pues no me queda de otra que no borrarlo [XD], ella me dice qué hacer. Nunca en mi vida había escrito un Primer Capitulo y Lemon tan largo.

Bueno, si les costó imaginarse el corset y el ''juguete'' yo tengo las imágenes y si quieren saber cómo es, me la piden y listo. No lo pongo acá porque me da un poco de vergüenza [/]. Amh... no prometo actualizar pronto, ya que tengo mis otros Fics por actualizar, y sé que si alguien que lee mis demás Fics me viera subiendo uno nuevo, me patearía lo que no se dice.

Por cierto, sí, Gaara tuvo sexo con el corset puesto, no sé si esa parte quedó algo confusa, pero Madara sólo corto la parte de abajo. Seh...

Sin duda esperó que les haya gustado el Primer Cap, ya que me esforcé mucho para que sea de su agrado [T~T].

¡Ah!, ya se me olvidaba, como Pairing Secundaria quiero poner un SaiXNaru Vs SasuXNaru, no sé, ¿qué dicen?, claro que es sólo secundaria y el principal es Gaara – And – Crack – Pairing. También algo así como un ItaXSaso Vs DeiXSaso. ¿DeiSaso?... sí, es que yo pongo los Semes por altura.

**Sasuke – 1. 67 – Seme.**

**Itachi – 1. 72 – Seme.**

**Sai – 1. 72 – Seme.**

**Deidara – 1. 66 – Seme – Pongo a Dei como Seme por dos razones, lo veo como un Seme Rockero y porque no me gusta el ItaxDei para nada.**

**Gaara – 1. 66 – Uke.**

**Naruto – 1. 65 – Uke.**

**Sasori – 1. 64 – Uke.**

Son sus alturas reales, no las invente [XD]. Sino echen un Wikipediazo y listó. Les dejo, si desean dejarme su opinión en cuanto al Fic y las parejas... ¡pues me hará mu feliz! [non]...

**_Bye – Bye – Nyah._**


End file.
